


Rocks at my window

by Children_of_Apollo_do_it_better



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Grover saves the day, M/M, Slash, overreacting!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_of_Apollo_do_it_better/pseuds/Children_of_Apollo_do_it_better
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has doubts about his relationship with Nico. Nico does something ridiculously cliche and romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocks at my window

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: in another parallel universe I'm sure I have the rights to Percy Jackson unfortunately this is not the right universe this I do not have the rights to him or Nico.
> 
> Also this sort of follows my other fic, Operation get nico a boyfriend, but can be read as a stand alone

Sitting at home  
I turn on the tv  
It's all reality  
And I don't wanna watch stupid people  
Got my phone  
I check the texts between  
Between you and me  
Cause I guess you popped into my head  
And it shouldn't be Friday night  
Why am I here alone when

Percy knew when to admit he missed his adorably cuddly boyfriend. And right now wasn't the right time to call Nico so Percy decided that he wouldn't pester his cuddle buddy (as Annabeth had officially termed Nico.) Speaking of Annabeth he'd called her earlier and moaned to her about his misfortune of having a boyfriend who had stuff to do on a Friday night leaving him all alone. (Because really what other purpose is there to having a best friend.) She had told him to call his boyfriend or stop his complaining if he wasn't going to do anything about it. He'd bristled it was easy for her to say. She had plans with Piper later tonight. Anyway seeing as pretty much all of his friends were busy he was at his flat in New Rome on a Friday night watching tv. He couldn't find anything remotely interesting so after trying (and failing) to watch 15 minutes of Keeping up with the Kardashians he resorted to playing on his phone... Or rather he was scrolling through past conversations with Nico and thinking about the past few months of being boyfriends. At first Nico had been really fun to tease about his sexual inexperience and such, but with the hormones of a twenty and eighteen year old he wasn't so inexperienced now, although they hadn't gone all the way yet. Still he missed the days when just a simple line would turn him the most delicious shade of red. Now Nico was quite the little minx and often used his "skills" to get his way. Although Percy was beginning to feel that their relationship was starting to become a little unequal, he was 100% sure he was in love with Nico now and he was also 100% sure that Nico wasn't there yet if his reactions were any indication. He seemed unusually reticent for the past week or so and Percy was starting to think Nico might be about to break up with him, but until Nico actually called it off he was going to just enjoy the ride. He realized that the ride was probably not much longer if the past week was any indication.

We can run away for the weekend  
But I'm here alone  
Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window  
We could count the stars from your car hood  
But I'm here alone  
wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window  
Ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba ba ba da ba ba  
Throwing rocks at my window

Still Percy couldn't imagine what plans Nico had made for Friday night that was so important that he'd been gone all day. Especially considering that Friday's were their date nights and he'd had something specific in mind for this weekend, but when he'd gone to Nico and asked if he had any plans for the weekend Nico informed him that he did indeed have plans for Friday and they were vital. Percy told himself that he didn't care if Nico had plans on their date nights and he told himself that it didn't matter if Nico broke up with him now instead of later and he told himself it didn't matter if Nico had completely and utterly lost interest in actually being with him. He built himself a nice little safe house on the left side of the bank in the river denial. As Annabeth so wisely said when she decided to finally come out "Of all the rivers in the underworld, the river denial is probably the most dangerous and most devastating because it is inevitable that eventually you must face reality and your world will come crashing down around you." Following her policy he decided it was best to admit the truth to himself. He had fallen for Nico, hard, and it hurt that Nico didn't seem to return the feelings. He was very upset that Nico had apparently forgotten about their date night and had made plans, or more specifically he was upset that Nico had plans that obviously had no room for Percy to be included. He was also going to hurt when Nico decided to call it quits no matter how prepared he was for it and he already had a mask in place that he would use because if Nico didn't love him he definitely wasn't going to force him to keep up a relationship out of pity.

See it's been far too many movies  
Sinking into me  
So now I wait for my Prince Charming  
But I've got this picture in my head of a chapel for our wedding  
So I guess that I've got it bad  
Just one step at a time  
Why am I here home alone when we

Now seeing as thinking of Nico was just leading Percy into treacherous territory leading him into near cynicism, he decided he needed a Disney marathon. Mostly just so he could see Lion King and the tears starting to form and the feeling of heartbreak looming over him would have an excuse. Although some people would probably notice he had cried too much for it to seem a reasonable explanation, those were only the ones who knew him exceptionally well such as Annabeth and Grover. He didn't think Nico knew him well enough to know what he would and wouldn't cry hard over. Grover! That was an idea he knew that Grover had no plans with Juniper this weekend because Juniper was attending some sort of nymph gathering. He decided to call Grover up and ask him to come watch Disney movies with him. He fished his phone out of his pocket, "Hey Perce! What's up?" Grover's abnormally perky at this time of night'a voice came out of the phone.  
"That's why I called you actually. Can you swing by my flat I'm doing a Disney movie marathon tonight and wanted company?"  
"Yea sure I'll come over, but I thought Friday's were your date nights with Nico?"  
"He made other plans just this once, I haven't seen or heard from him at all today so I guess you can say my schedule's clear. Pick up the regular, I've got popcorn in the kitchen."  
"Alright I'll be over in ten." The phone clicked signaling the call was over. Percy rifled through his Disney movies trying to decide what to watch next. Trying not to think about Nico and trying really hard not to think about the future that he could already see with Nico. He had always thought he would propose and get married and maybe adopt a kid or two, but that future was starting to look a little blurry or was that just the tears.

Can run away for the weekend  
But I'm here alone  
Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window  
We could count the stars from your car hood  
But I'm here alone  
Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window

Knock knock. Percy ran over to the door to let Grover in and hugged him. "Percy are you crying?" Percy tried to laugh it off.  
"Yeah, I just watched the Lion King and you know I always cry when Mufasa died. Anyway so welcome to my new flat. Whaddya think?" Grover looked at me suspiciously before replying and dragging me to my room and sat down.  
"What's wrong Percy? What were you crying about?"  
"I told you I was watching the Lion King."  
"Percy you never cry when you watch the Lion King and I know because we've done these marathons before and we always do them when you're sad or when I say we need to spend more time together." I smiled I knew that Grover knew me better than anyone else bar maybe Annabeth.  
"Alright you've caught me I was crying because I think Nico's about to break up with me." I smiled sadly at the floor studying my rainbow shoelaces.  
"Umm sorry? Nico? Break up with you? Where would you get that idea? I mean he's head over heels for you and has been for like 6 years or so."  
"It's just the last time I spoke to him face to face was last Friday on our last time and since then when I've texted him I keep getting one or two word answers. I mean I get it if he's busy, but it feels like he's pulling away from me. And I'm wondering if that's because I'm in love with him and he doesn't feel the same." Grover nodded.  
"Hmm that's really weird. Have you told him that?"  
"No, I'm just going to wait it out I mean either he'll break up with me soon or I'm imagining things. He won't drag out a relationship he doesn't want for more than a week, he would probably think it's unfair to me." Grover smiled sadly at me.  
"Alright well if he does break up with you promise me you won't go catatonic, those two weeks were torture for me and for all of us. We care about you and we don't want to see you like that again. Besides if he does break up with you there's plenty of other fish in the sea. Now let's see the Little Mermaid c'mon."

T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G  
You're throwing rocks  
I wish that you were throwing rocks, rocks  
T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G  
You're throwing rocks  
I wish that you were throwing rocks, rocks  
T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G  
You're throwing rocks  
I wish that you were throwing rocks, rocks  
T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G  
You're throwing rocks at my window

We were at the part where Ariel and Prince Eric were in the boat and the sea creatures were singing kiss the girl when we heard something at my window. I peeked out of the curtains and noticed it was Nico throwing actual rocks at my living room window. "Hey what are you doing here I thought you were busy today?"  
"I'll explain later. Come down?" I looked over at Grover.  
"Go for it I'm going to crash here tonight though. I want details in the morning." I smiled.  
"Thanks man I'll see you later." I threw on my sweater and ran down stairs. I walked over to Nico who pulled me down for a kiss.  
"Ready to go?" I nodded  
"Sure where are we going?" He smiled secretively.  
"Not telling, now c'mon hold on tight." As I held on he walked into the shadows and we shadow traveled to somewhere very very cold. Nico pulled out something that looked like a sparkler from his pocket.  
"Light up" immediately the sparkler lit up and we were in a bubble of warmth. I was a little shocked and I looked around trying to figure out where we were.  
"I suppose this is the part where you tell me where you've taken us yeah?" Nico laughed.  
"We're in Alaska really far north." I was seriously lost why would we be in Alaska.  
"C'mon I rented a cabin over here for the weekend. I figured this might be a nice place to get away for a little while and don't worry we'll be back before your shift on Monday. Oh and the heating stick is courtesy of Hecate it'll last for about 84 hours. She helped me with this, but in exchange I had to run around doing favors for her this past week so I'm sorry about that."  
"Well that explains a lot, I was starting to get worried." Nico smiled at me.  
"What did you think I was busy doing?" I looked down.  
"It wasn't really that you were busy per se, it was more along the lines of I thought you were getting bored of this relationship. I figured you were trying to figure out how to break up with me nicely." I looked down biting my lip.  
"Percy? Percy look at me?" He lifted my chin to look into my eyes and finally noticed that I'd been crying earlier. "Well I had this all planned out, but let me do it this way. I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and that includes my family. I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to get bored of you. I'm certainly not breaking up with you anytime soon." I didn't have time to reply because he pulled me into another kiss.

We can run away for the weekend  
But I'm here alone  
Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window  
We could count the stars from your car hood  
But I'm here alone  
wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window  
Ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba ba ba da ba ba  
Throwing rocks at my window  
Ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba ba ba da ba ba  
Throwing rocks at my window

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated, zero tolerance for flames.


End file.
